


Hot Water

by Captain_Galactic



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Galactic/pseuds/Captain_Galactic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton is a pest, and sharing a bathroom with him bothers Hermann (maybe in more ways than one).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Water

It was bad enough their rooms were connected, but having to share a run down bathroom with Newton was what really bothered Hermann.

"Newton, please. You've been in there for over twenty minutes! There won't be any hot water left for my shower." Hermann was sitting on a wooden bench beside the shower stall, while Newton hummed a happy tune from inside.

"I told you, there's plenty of room in here, I offered to share! We would be saving water and time, Hermann. Very efficient." Newt chuckled from behind the plastic curtain. Hermann sighed and began writing out the numbers of pi he could remember in the layer of steam covering the stall.

He could smell the shampoo Newt had taken from Mako earlier that month, and Hermann loved it. He loved the way it made Newtons hair smell like cinnamon, the way his hair shined after using it, and how soft it looked. Sometimes Hermann thought about running his fingers through it when walking past Newton, elbows deep in a Kaiju carcass or sitting behind his desk reading old comics, but he never did. Maybe someday. Maybe someday he would tell Newton how much he liked the way his hair stuck up in all directions, or how he occasionally played the keyboard in their lab. Hermann did enjoy having Newton around, even his screechy voice made Hermann happy. Mako hadn't noticed the shampoo missing yet, or if she did she hadn't said anything.

"So, what dyou say, Hermmy? Would you care to join me before all the precious hot water is gone?" Newton asked with a smile, sticking his head out from behind the curtain to look his lab partner in the eyes.

Hermann's face flushed, he couldn't help but examined Newt, dark hair pushed away from his face, bubbles of shampoo running through it, water trailing down his chest, sliding over intricate tattoos that were more vibrant than he had ever seen them. Hermann though it looked as if Newt had lost a bit of weight. Maybe he was eating better... Or maybe he just wasn't eating at all, which wouldn't surprise him.

Newton chuckled, "Ground control to major Hermann? Gonna come share my hot water?"  
Hermann's eye shot upwards as he cleared his throat, feeling slightly embarrassed. Although, he did enjoy looking at Newton, more than he would ever admit.  
"I-I can wait, thank you." Hermann grumbled, acting as if he hadn't consider joining his colleague even for a moment, and attempting to hide the fact he had been staring him.  
"Suit yourself." Newt disappeared behind the curtain again, continuing humming his happy tune. Around five minutes passed before either of them spoke.  
Newtons head shot out from behind the curtain, "Hand me a towel, would ya, dearest?" Newton motioned towards a stack on Hermann's left side.  
"How is our hot water? Is there any left for me?" He asked, handing the towel over.

"Do you really think I would've used it all? I'm not that cruel, dude. I made sure to save plenty of hot water. Now that I think of it, could we run out of hot water? This is the Shatterdome after all, there's like thousands of people staying here... To be honest I was just kinda... Half hoping you'd maybe... You know, wanna join me at some point. I'm not as convincing as I thought, I guess." Newt said, wrapping the towel around his waist as he stepped out of the stall, a lopsided grin beginning to spread across his round face.  
"Erm... Th-Thank you for your consideration, Newton." Hermann stuttered, glancing back at Newt one last time before heading into the stall for his long awaited shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my short little story, I hope you liked it!  
> This is the first piece of fanfiction I have EVER written, so if you have any suggestions or tips they'd be greatly appreciated.


End file.
